Someday
by flimsydragonfly
Summary: Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday. Niley. No last names used.


A/N: No last names are used. It could be Miley _Stewart_ for it to be consistent with FanFiction rules.

* * *

The inky California sky glittered with thousands of stars— and somehow, their shimmer reminded me of the diamonds on Taylor's bracelet.

I turned my head from the big picture window and looked up at the ceiling.

It was unbelievable at how far I've come from my childhood years in Tennessee. Back then I had all these dreams, and now my dreams were one by one becoming my reality.

Hannah Montana was a pop culture phenomenon, and I was being able to share my music with the world. I've presented at the Oscars, I've been nominated at the Golden Globes. And I've performed at the Grammys.

The Grammy Awards— the Academy Awards of the Music Industry, and I was there. It felt so… surreal. I could scarcely believe that I was performing a duet onstage with one of my best friends, in front of the musical aristocracy.

And I was still just sixteen.

But with the sweetness of success comes the bitter pangs of adolescence. For as with all other regular sixteen-year olds, I have had my fair share of heartbreak, haters and heartaches.

Believe me, if you think you have haters, you'd better get a good look at mine. I happened to open a few websites after I got home and lo and behold, a plethora of comments like "_She ruined the song,_" and "_I really hate Miley_" were already plastered across the YouTube videos.

But then again, I don't sing for _them_. And my world certainly does not revolve around them.

I absentmindedly let my fingers roam underneath my pillow, and I touch something cold and solid.

Oh.

I totally forgot to put that dog tag back into the box.

I lifted it up and felt the marks on the surface.

Has it really been a more than a year since everything broke apart between us two? It seemed as if ten years had already passed. With the songs and the so-called "feud" and the replacements and _that_ hug, I could not believe that it was only more than year since our breakup.

And yes, I performed in front of them tonight. _We _performed in front of _them _tonight.

My mind floated back to our performance earlier, I kept closing my eyes because for some reason, I could actually feel the lyrics and the music seep inside of me. Especially that part about how "back then, I swore I was gonna marry him someday".

Because I really did promise myself that I was going to marry him someday.

But I was very young and very much in love then. I thought we were going to last forever, but forever came too soon for both of us.

I guess we were in love at the wrong time.

In a flicker of thought, I sat up on my bed, and turned on the bedside lamp.

"What happened to forever?"

My whisper seemed to echo off the bedroom walls. But I was met with nothing but silence as I gazed at the dog tag, so I sighed and rummaged underneath the bed for the particular box that I was looking for.

Finally I found it, and I opened the lid and placed the dog tag inside. And along with the memories of young love lost, I shoved the box under the bed and out of sight.

Crawling back beneath the covers, I berated myself for still being awake, when I should have already been asleep.

I tried to count sheep, but the images I got instead were not of fluffy white lambs, but of a handsome curly-haired young man who was certainly very dashing in his tuxedo.

The pictures were slowly melting into dreams, as my conscious mind was being overtaken by my subconscious.

I could see white lace and purple flowers and girls in frocks, and a long aisle sprinkled with petals. And at the end I could see a figure in a tuxedo, waiting for me.

Yes, he was there. And he was waiting for me.

Someone once said that dreams offer a glimpse of destiny, or something like that.

And if this dream was my personal prophecy from Fate, then I would be more than willing for destiny to take on its course.

Someday, everything will fall into place. Someday, everything will be alright.

"And I'm still so gonna marry you someday, Nicholas".

Somewhere above the skies, the stars twinkled more vigorously than ever before, as if signifying their approval.

* * *

And somewhere down below, in another house, in another bedroom, in another bed, someone was talking in his sleep, dreaming of days gone and days still to come.

"I'm still gonna marry you someday, Miley".

* * *


End file.
